


Welcome Home, Lethallin

by batsy22



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: City Elf Culture and Customs, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Homecoming, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Self-Acceptance, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy22/pseuds/batsy22
Summary: Before the Landsmeet, Tabris, Leliana, Alistair and Zevran are invited to a Hamiin’vun’in feast in the alienage. Leliana meets the family. Alistair connects with his elven heritage. Zevran is Zevran.Allida Tabris finally comes home.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 31





	Welcome Home, Lethallin

**Author's Note:**

> Untranslated Elven: 
> 
> Lethallin: Kin 
> 
> Amelen: Guard 
> 
> Vhen'an: Home 
> 
> Ma vhen'an: literally "my home", but more akin to "my love"

“Welcome home, lethallin,” said the Amelen standing guard at the alienage walls. And it was wonderful to be home, back amongst her people. 

“Am I overdressed? Or underdressed? Never been to an elven banquet before,” said Alistair, fussing over the doublet he had found in one of Arl Eamon’s closets. 

“It’s not a banquet, it’s a Hamiin'vun'in feast. To be shared with family. But I suppose your dress is acceptable,” teased Alidda. 

“My friend, you are absolutely dashing. Perhaps you should neglect to wear armor more often,” said Zevran. _Gaudy_ was the word Alidda would use to describe his dress, an explosion of different colors and bejeweled around the collar. She had asked him why he would bring such a garment to Ferelden on an assassination mission. “An Antivan must always be prepared for any social occasion,” he had said. 

“You are very pretty, Alistair. As are you, my love,” said Leliana, giggling into her side. Leliana looked absolutely beautiful in her simple red Autumn dress and Alidda’s heart ached from just the sight of her. It had been one horror after the next since her wedding day, but through it she had found her great love. Her Leliana was like a rose untouched by the Blight. She supposed that sappy love poetry was getting to her. 

Alistair blushed. “Pretty is good, I suppose.” 

She reluctantly pulled away from Leliana’s touch. Her beloved had brought to the surface all the secret desires she had felt since she was a child. Things she could never admit to herself, much less to her family. Father didn’t know that there was a reason she was so uninterested in all her suitors. She had fought darkspawn and demons, assassinated powerful human nobles, even brought down a _dragon,_ but being here now with Leliana made her feel like a little girl again. 

“Cousin!” greeted Shianni as she caught sight of the party by the Vhenadahl. Both had tears in their eyes as they embraced. Her father was there too and she held onto him as well. 

“We thought we’d greet you ourselves before you went in. Everyone is so excited to see you,” said Father. 

“Zevran Arainai,” greeted Zevran as he bowed, “Former Antivan Crow. Now Grey Warden ally. My absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

“May I?” he asked Shianni. She nodded and extended her hand for Zevran to kiss. 

“I see the stories about the extravagance our Antivan brethren are not overstated,” smiled Shianni. 

“I believe we are not nearly extravagant enough in your stories.” 

“A former Antivan Crow? Alidda’s mother had dealings with them when she was with the night elves.” said Father. 

Zevran laughed. “I imagine it was not a fortuitous encounter for the Crows. A family tradition I suppose.” 

“Your mother was a night elf? You never told me that,” said Alistair. There were many things Alistair didn’t know about her mother, but maybe someday she would share those stories with him. He cleared his throat. 

“Uh, hi. I’m Alistair. A Grey Warden. Also, the uh, bastard son of King Maric.” 

“If we win the Landsmeet, Alistair will be the next King of Ferelden.” 

Father’s eyes widened. “I don’t think we’ve ever welcomed a king of Ferelden in the alienage.” 

“We have,” Shianni smirked, “two centuries ago. Though he was not quite alive enough to fully enjoy our hospitality.” 

“If I turn out to be as dreadful as King Henry was, I would definitely deserve his fate. Just please spare me the tar.” said Alistair. 

“Alistair has saved my life more times than I can count. I trust him.” It was true. Somehow the irritating, goofy human she was stuck with after Ostagar had become like a little brother to her. It was an especially odd twist of Fate that she of all people was friends with the next human king.

“I hope you understand the value of my cousin’s trust, human,” said Shianni. 

“I do. And I hope I honor it.” 

“Then we welcome you to our home, Alistair. May our relationship be fruitful for us both,” said Father. 

Finally, Leliana introduced herself. “My name is Leliana. I am honored to be welcomed as a guest by your people.” She looked at Alidda, patiently but with expectation.

“Leliana is… _ara sal’shiral_.” Mustering all her bravery, she took Leliana’s hand. If she was going to fight an Archdemon, she could introduce her beloved to her father. 

Father looked surprised for a moment and then guilty. “I’m so sorry, daughter. If I had known…I _never_ would have forced you into…” 

“It’s alright, Father,” she interrupted. Now there was a memory she did not want to think of right now. 

“Ah, but it is so good to see you so... enraptured,” he said. He turned to Leliana. “Welcome, ashalan’na. I thank you for bringing such clear joy to my daughter.” 

“She has inspired such joy in me as well. More than I ever thought possible,” said Leliana, squeezing her hand in reassurance. Alidda reminded herself that if she cried now, Shianni was never going to let her live it down. 

“I suppose we shouldn’t keep the others waiting. I welcome all of you to our home and thank you for your assistance in dealing with the slavers.” Alidda stayed behind the group with Shianni as they walked towards the Hamiin'vun'in house. 

“You’re glowing, cousin.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I think I like your ara’sal’shiral. She’s damn easy on the eyes too. Reminds me of that merchant's daughter from Wycome that came through the alienage a couple years ago. ” Shianni grinned, “perhaps we are similar in ways you did not anticipate.”

_Oh._ Now that was unexpected. 

“I am happy I get to share this with you, cousin,” said Shianni, “by the way, I heard a rumor about the _aptitude_ of Orlaisian women. I wonder if you could confirm it.” 

Alidda laughed. “I’d be happy to discuss it, though perhaps when we are not in the presence of my father.”

Since they were children, Shianni and herself had been close. And now this part of herself, something she had felt such deep shame over, was something she could share with her. Alidda made a silent prayer to Mythal as thanks for her good fortune. 

Upon stepping inside, they were greeted with about half the alienage. “I thought you said this was only for family,” said Alistair. 

“It is. You humans just have a far more limited definition of the concept than we do.” 

It was overwhelming in the best of ways. The little hallen twins ran into her arms, the elders blessed her and Soris gave her an affectionate bump on the shoulder. She was finally back home. 

As they took their seats, Shianni led the pre-meal prayer. 

“Melava inan enansal

ir su aravel tu elvaral

u na emma abelas

in elgar sa vir mana

lath sulevin

lath araval ena

arla ven tu vir mahvir

melana ‘nehn

enasal ir sa lethalin

Elvhenan i tel’sal

Javaslasir.” 

_Time was once a blessing_

_but long journeys are made longer_

_when alone within._

_Take spirit from the long ago_

_Be certain in need,_

_and the path will emerge_

_to a home tomorrow_

_and time will again_

_be the joy it once was_

_We are the last of the Elvhen_

_Never again shall we submit._

Shianni spoke from the head of the table. “Today is a special hamiin’vun’in feast because we welcome a sister stolen from us back into our midst.” The table cheered. “We also welcome her companions who helped slay the Tevinter slavers that plagued us. They are our honored guests.” There was another cheer. 

“Oh and of course, we must toast the death of the shemlen Arl Howe. May Loghain be next.” The elves roared in response. The alienage had suffered so much over the past year, and Alidda desperately wished she could have been there for her people. But at least she was able to make the ones responsible pay. 

Each drank from their mugs. Beside her, Alistair coughed as he downed his whiskey. “That is uh, very strong.” 

“You’re used to the piss water the shemlen drink. This is real elven whiskey,” said Shianni, downing another. 

“I have not had such a pleasant burning sensation in my throat since I left Antiva,” said Zevran, “I must say, I enjoy being a guest of your people. Your culture is most pleasantly unlike that of the humans that live here.” 

For almost a year, Alidda had been surrounded by humans for the first time in her life. Some of them she grew to respect and even love. But being here, with her people had made her feel grounded in a way she had not felt in a long, long time. Plus, most human food was atrocious. 

Hours passed until only Soris, Shianni, Father and her traveling companions were left. It was good to see her friends get along so well with her alienage family. Leliana was listening intently to Father’s stories. Zevran was flirting with Soris, who was certainly enjoying the attention. And Alistair, well, actually Alistair was just staring into his mug. 

“Whiskey getting to you?” 

“What? No. I mean yes. But that’s not why...Maker’s breath, it makes no sense.” 

Alidda hadn’t seen Alistair so flustered since Goldanna. “What’s on your mind?” 

“I can’t explain it, but the prayer, I’ve never heard any Elven in my life, but somehow...I,uh, understood it? I couldn’t grasp any of the words, but the meaning, the enduring strength of the elven people, it just...made sense to me. Ugh I’m probably speaking nonsense.” 

The room went dead silent upon Alistair’s comment. “What? Did I say something wrong?” 

Shianni gave her a meaningful look. “Well, that’s...definitely unexpected.” 

“I see it. Look at his ears,” said Soris. 

“I _knew_ there was a reason why I liked you,” said Alidda. 

“Can someone please explain to me what’s going on? I think I missed something,” said Alistair. 

“Ma vhen’an, could you leave us for a little while?” Alidda asked Leliana. 

“Of course,”she said, leaving a parting kiss on Alidda’s forehead. 

“Would you allow me to accompany you, ashalan’na?” asked Father. 

“It would be my pleasure. When else would I have the opportunity to hear about our Warden when she was a girl,” Leliana giggled. Alidda waited until only elves were left in the room. 

“Ok can someone please explain what this is about? Why does Leliana have to leave?” 

“Did I not tell you? At the end of every Hamiin'vun'in feast, we have to ritualistically eat one of our guests. It’s a very important elven tradition.” 

“Haha. Very funny.” 

Soris and Shianni looked at her expectantly. “Right. What I’m about to tell you is deeply private for us. It is not something we share with outsiders. Even friends of the People.” 

“But I’m an outsider?” 

Alidda sighed. “Alistair, you have no memory of your mother right?” 

“No. Eamon told me she died before I was born. Isolde certainly never let me forget it. What does that have to do with anything?” 

“You know that elves have innate magical ability. For the Ancestors, magic was as simple as drawing breath. Even the very language they spoke flowed with it. Today, that language is only kept alive by Keepers.” 

She continued. “However, there are many Dalish dialects that come out of the ancient tongue. Many are quite different on a superficial level. But what they all have in common is that they still flow with the Ancestors’ magic such that all their descendants can understand its meaning. That is why you understand our prayers, Alistair.” 

“I still don’t… _oh_. Uh, wow. You’re right, I definitely did not expect this.”

“Be honest with yourself. Really search your feelings. Is this truly such a shock?” 

Alistair considered for a moment. “No, I suppose it isn’t.”

“Some half-elves can pass as humans. Others cannot. Many of those in the former category feel shame and seek to deny their heritage. By doing so, they foreclose on accessing our customs and our magic.”

“I’m not ashamed,” he said looking at the others in the room, “actually, I feel... proud.” 

Alidda smiled. “If this is truly a part of your heritage you seek to explore, there is more I can share with you.” 

“I...I think I would like that.” 

“Good. Then I grant you the blessing given to all that seek to embark on the path you have started down. Vhalla vhen’an lethallin.” _Welcome home._

Leliana and Father had joined them not long after. He convinced them to stay in the alienage as it was too late to walk all the way back to the market district. Alidda could have reminded him that they were going to fight an Archdemon, but could not bring herself to argue with him. The vharla house could fit them all. 

Later in private, Alidda had indulged her fantasy of putting her hands all over Leliana's lovely red dress and the soft curves it covered. Her beloved had made her feel such deep, electrifying desire that she had never felt with men. They laid together afterwards, both drenched in sweat. “You may tell your cousin that the rumor she heard about Orlaisian women is _very_ accurate,” said Leliana, planting an affectionate kiss on her lover’s cheek. 

“You heard all that?” 

“I was a bard, _ma chérie._ ” 

“What you called me to your father...I would love to know what it means if you feel comfortable telling me.” 

“ _Ara sal’shiral_ . There’s no direct translation, but it means something close to “soul’s journey.” Most elven marriages are arranged by our families, but if someone finds great love, their _ara sal’shiral,_ it will be respected.” 

Leliana hummed in appreciation as she pressed closer into Alidda’s side. “It is quite poetic.” 

“We elves are very poetic people. I’d like to share some with you.” 

“I would be honored.” 

Tomorrow, she would have to prepare for the Landsmeet. Afterwards, she would fight the Archdemon. But for now the woman she loved, her companions and the support of her people. Now, for the moment, she was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There are a few minor liberties with canon here, but I sometimes disagree with how Bioware writes the elves. Here's why. 
> 
> 1\. I don't buy that the city elves have no Dalish customs. 
> 
> 2\. I really reject the notion that the city elves are mostly passive and that they don't have a history of fighting back against their oppressors. 
> 
> 3\. I think it's quite unrealistic that the Elven language is completely gone and only kept alive by Dalish Keepers. Language doesn't really get erased, rather it adapts. In my headcanon, ancient Elven is kind of like Latin in that it inspires a bunch of other Dalish dialects. 
> 
> 4\. I find the claim that half-elves are "completely human" to be incredibly problematic. For a more in-depth analysis, I recommend checking out this post by Dalishious: https://dalishious.tumblr.com/post/172216493117/never-trust-half-an-elf-the-treatment-of


End file.
